


Limitless

by QueenVeralidaineBookdragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon
Summary: But as he danced, all else fell away. He was naught but the forces of the universe: water in his movement, fire in his strawberry locks, air in his lightness of touch, launching himself into unbelievable combinations by sheer force of will, and earth, grounding everyone except for himself, drifting, floating, spinning.Ever wonder how the heck a fighter's movements are so fluid?simple. Practice. And Dance.





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Limitless by NCT and the song fit ichigo perfectly. I then thought, what if he danced? so that's where this came from. I hope you enjoy!

He spun across the room, feet moving in time to a music only he heard. Arm’s flexed, strong muscles rippling with each movement. Chill wisps of air made the shock of orange locks flutter, enhancing the grace with which the young man moved. Hands in front of himself as if holding an invisible ball, spiraling out, knees bending at impossible angles. His head rolled back, exposing the tan flesh. His movements were fluid, something of grace and beauty. He was one with the wind, the earth, water and fire as he seemed to skip frames with his movements. Hips moved in circles as he hummed to the beat of his soul; it was rhythmic, entrancing, impossible to forget.

Music had always rung throughout his head. Drumbeats like explosives, sharp clashes and turns and martial movements swirled into the art. Hands running through hair as he bent, never pausing in movements. Jumping back, hand outstretched, his dance became more ferocious. A smirk decorated his lips.

“Oh baby it’s you, mugen e to chirabare hajimari no aizu, nishi e higashi e, hikari ni kogaretsuzuke kage wa kon yami ni odoru kono koe ga kono uta ga, hibikiau kono sekai de bokura wa hitotsu ni naru, Baby I don’t want nobody but you”

The song resonated with him and his body _thrummed with power_. The teen didn’t realize it, but his feet no longer touched the floor. This ethereal young man, wise and mature beyond his years, dancing to the beat of his heart, the song of his soul, the reflection of the universe, twirling above the surface of this globe he called home.

“Zangetsu.” The muttered name poured from his lips as if it was more precious than any of the riches of the planes of all the universes.

Blades appeared in his hands, joining his deadly spirals. Blades above his head, forms flowing through his body as if he gave them no thought.

His feet pounded against the invisible platform he had created as he jumped, flipped spun. Launching himself upwards he spun his blades, becoming like the most poisonous flower: beautiful and so so deadly.

He could hear the whispered encouragements from them as his soul danced. Fragmented as he was, his melodies stayed stable. Lyrics reflecting his circumstances poured from his mouth, coming seemingly unbidden as they burst forth into the world.

Voice like velvet, dark, sexy even, he was enthralling. He was a creature of beauty and pain; he had been forged in fires of hell and brought them into himself. Pain and memories arched across his brow, centuries of suffering thrust upon a sixteen year old boy, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But as he danced, all else fell away. He was naught but the forces of the universe: water in his movement, fire in his strawberry locks, air in his lightness of touch, launching himself into unbelievable combinations by sheer force of will, and earth, grounding everyone except for himself, drifting, floating, spinning.

One might think it impossible, how such a young man could handle such a burden, but he took to it with ease.

“tsukisasutsuranuku senkou, mesameshi dai nana kankaku, hyaku no kanou sei o hime ta, ichi o tsumikasane te ike, maboroshi no you na zanzou, itsu made sono naka de houkou u no, kurushii toki ni waratte, negatibu kanjou o tokihanate”

He spun like a tsunami, like a ballerina of death with steel coursing through his very flesh. Blades and arms and legs shattering the illusions of false reality. None could fool the true song of one’s soul, the muttered utterances of one’s zanpakuto, the power that came from one’s heart.

Nothing else mattered. Nothing but the wind and the feel of power beneath his feet, nothing but the adrenaline which came from holding dual blades in a deadly dance against any who wish to oppose him -- to take his family away from him.

Resolve hardened his blade like nobody else’s, energy coursing through his veins. The song poured through him, carrying with it the cries, the wishes, the dreams of all whom had been lost.

Sharp limbs and kicks as if reaching a target rolled into the entrancing hips of hip-hop, spins of the most graceful ballerinas, and power greater than a thousand tsunamis. He was a shadow, dancing in the dark, longing for light yet praying for darkness. Instinct in all it’s most dangerous forms, a cracked glass disguised as something simple, ready to cut, destroy, eradicate. But also love, in its most purest. Arm’s cradling imaginary children, hands brushing across the cheek of a loved one, caresses to the handles of his blades, dancing with his soul partners in fervor.

Nobody was like him. Alone in the universe, truly. A perfect balance of four, impossible, astounding, deadly, beautiful.

And yet he wasn’t. Besides him, his soul, his partners, the darkness inside and the light of wisdom shining through. A true triumvirate. He might be the king, but they were one and the same. Three yet one; one yet three.

He burst into flips, pulling legs over his head in a walk wherein he never hit the floor. Eyes glowing golden beneath closed lids, instinct, memory, and song moving him.

“mata eien o hoshi gatte, ima o miushinau no sa, hitsuyou na mono nara mou sorotteru, subete o koe te meguriaeru no wa, kakegae nai sonzai.”

He raked his hand across his face, a feral grin stretching upon his lips as he moved. And there was no better word than that, for he moved in ways so fluid and yet sharp they were near inhuman. Arms flying out cradling his face, legs bending as he spun, falling and rising from the space which he had made his. Movements seemed to bounce to a traditional beat even as he bent tradition, honours, codes, and laws for the lives of whom he loved.

The young man was a storm. Sometimes the eye, sometimes the full blast of the power of nature. For he was a force to be reckoned with.

Landing in a crouch, both blades stretched out behind him like extensions of his own limbs, he opened his eyes. Gold, shining against red and black.

“Rend the heavens asunder, Tensa Zangetsu.”

 

_The verge to sleep is an entrance to the dream_

_Allowing everything but retreating_

_A maze trailing the faint light_

_It's a road linking to the next universe_

 

_In the midst of confusion, from the bottom up_

_A call clinging to the darkness_

_The long awaited shadow_

_Is it you or is it me_

 

_Leading to the awakening, the light is distant_

_All the shivers, open the door_

 

_Oh baby it's you_

_Go and disperse limitlessly the sign of beginning to the west to the east_

_Forever longing for the light, the shadow now dances in the dark_

_This voice, this song_

_Resonating in this world_

_Where we become one_

_Baby I don't want nobody but you_

 

_Ho, ho, wake me up_

_Thirsty, thirsty for love_

_Wake me, wake me up_

_Thirsty, thirsty_

 

_To the future no one knows_

_I reach out to the sky_

_To you who wants to know everything_

_Heading to the unknown sea of reality_

 

_Repetitive lies_

_Dishonoring the dream it ain't got a chance_

_Only delusions expand_

_And they explode to disappear_

 

_The flash strikes through_

_And awakens the 7th sense_

_With hundreds of hidden possibilities_

_Heap each one of them_

 

_An afterimage like an illusion_

_How long are you going to roam in there_

_Smile when it's tough_

_Set free the negative emotions_

 

_Free the heart limitlessly_

_Led by the endless journey_

_Everything begins here_

_Further than that, further and further_

 

_Oh baby it's you_

_Go and disperse limitlessly the sign of beginning to the west to the east_

_Forever longing for the light The shadow now dances in the dark_

_This voice, this song_

_Resonating in this world_

_Where we become one_

_Baby I don't want nobody but you_

 

_I crave for eternity again_

_And lose sight of this moment_

_Everything you need is here_

_What you come across after transcending everything_

_It is irreplaceable_

 

_Oh baby it's you_

_Go and disperse limitlessly the sign of beginning to the west to the east_

_Forever longing for the light the shadow now dances in the dark_

_This voice, this song_

_Resonating in this world_

_Where we become one_

_Baby I don't want nobody but you_

 

_Ho, ho, wake me up_

_Thirsty, thirsty for love_

_Wake me, wake me up_

_Thirsty, thirsty_

_(Yeah, yeah it's you)_

 

(NCT 127, Limitless)

 


End file.
